Opposites Attract/Love Storm Sylphimon (MY WAY!!)
by CRONO
Summary: When Hikari, Ken, and Miyako are in the Dark Ocean World, what feelings will be revealed??? Slight Davis bashing. (Based on the episode Love Storm Sylphimon, Opposites Attract)


Opposites Attract (Variation)  
  
Note: don't sue me cuz I don't own, if I did there would be more episodes like ""His masters voice."  
  
  
(Based on the episode, love storm sylphimon/ opposites attract)  
(This starts from when Yolei, Kari and ken, hear Davis.)  
CODY'S POV  
  
"I could've sworn I heard her voice coming from here." Davis said to the others.  
"Well we've got to keep looking," said Takeru sternly. I knew that T.K. was in love with Kari and he was very worried, so I called him over so I could cheer him up.  
"Takeru I know your secret. I also know your upset and I want to help." I said to him. Suddenly his eyes went wide with shock.  
"Wow, Cody that helped." The young teenager said his voice dripping with sarcasm. I knew that T.K. became grouchy when he was upset or bothered.  
"Cody there's nothing you can do, you're very kind for trying to help though. I need to be alone." I knew he was going to look for Kari alone, so I bid him good luck.  
  
  
T.K.'S POV  
  
"KARI!!! KEN!!! YOLEI!! KARI!!!!" I knew they were here I had to keep looking. Especially Kari, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. All of a sudden I broke down into tears. (What am I doing, this isn't like me to cry.)  
"T.K. calm down I'm right here"  
"Kari, Kari its you. I can hear you but I can't see you."   
"All three of us are in the "World of Darkness" we'll be back before you know it."  
"Kari is anyone else near you."  
"Ken and Yolei, why?"  
"Can you tell them to go away please?"  
(It's now or never T.K.)  
  
KARI'S POV  
I heard a voice, it was someone crying, TAKERU! I've never actually heard him cry before but I would know his voice from anywhere. I wanted to make him feel better; it was breaking me apart just watching him here cry his eyes out, all because of ME. I had to comfort him, maybe he could hear me like Davis had.  
"T.K. calm down I'm right here"  
"Kari, Kari its you. I can hear you but I can't see you."   
"All three of us are in the "World of Darkness" we'll be back before you know it."  
"Kari is anyone else near you."  
"Ken and Yolei, why?"  
"Can you tell them to go away please?"  
"Uuhhhh…sure! Miyako-chan, Ken-kun .. you two mind?"  
(Oh my gosh is he doing what I hope he's going to do? What am I saying, he doesn't care for me like that oh well.)  
"Nope!" Both the blue haired and purple haired teenager's answered with silly grins on their faces as they walked off into the distance.  
  
  
KEN'S POV  
  
I knew what Takeru was going to do when he asked Yolei and I to go away. He was going to tell Kari that he loved her. He didn't think we were going to come back. We'll come back all right though. I should hope. Suddenly I heard a loud shriek coming from Yolei's direction.   
"YOLEIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yolei's POV  
I was so ecstatic, I shrieked with joy, Takeru was going to tell Kari that he loved her; the whole group knew that they loved each other except for the two of them. I just wish I could have the same with Ken. Sigh It's never going to happen. Besides we might never get out of this wacky dimension. Oh well I guess it's time to eavesdrop, no wait what am I thinking, I should leave them alone at a moment like this, but I'll watch and make this a Davis free zone, with Ken's help of course.  
"Miyako-san, why did you shriek?"  
"I was just happy for our couple, don't worry." (I love it when he calls me that)  
"Oh Ken, I need your help with something."   
"What is it Miyako-san." (I'm going to melt if he calls me that name one more time.)  
"We both know what's going to happen with those to love birds over there. So I say we make this a special moment."  
"What can WE do to help?"  
"Why that's easy, make sure Davis doesn't go there."  
"How are we going do that he can only hear us, we can't physically do anything to him."  
"I have a plan. Come here. Psst"  
"Hmmm Miyako-san that might just work, you're a genius!"  
(Okay I'm melting I'm melting now. I'm IN HEAVEN!!!! Breath Miya breath)  
"OH DAVISH COME'ERE DAVISH" Ken tried I his best imitation of V-mon  
"What is it V-mon? V-mon!? Where are you V-mon"   
OOOooOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOooooo cliff hanger………okay..okay…I just got writers block. PLz no flames only constructive criticism as a negative. I just needa figure out how to do chapters. Even though I'll probably just edit this.  



End file.
